I want you, only you
by KenowaX
Summary: Roxas is a rich, ex-drug addict. After coming back from rehab, his parents force an arranged wedding on him. Little does he know that he's falling for his "futur wife's" brother. Akuroku. Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

Hey, this is my first Akuroku Story

Hope you like it.

I've already got the entire story planned out.

It'll have EXACTLY 13 chapters. (Not including prologue and epilogue.)

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, not even the clothes on my back T.T

Or do I? O.O

**Prologue**

My name's Roxas. I just turned 18 recently. When I was younger, I was a drug addict. My parents had sent me to Rehab. Now that I'm sober, I can go home to my huge mansion. Yep, that's right ; my family is filthy stinking rich. Except that I didn't know what was going to happen when I got home since I hadn't seen my family for two years.

My mom's Tifa and my dad's name is Cloud. I'm would be proud to be a Strife if I hadn't put my parents through so much in the past few years.

Since I was rich, I didn't really have many friends. Well… Actually, I've only got one : Zack.

He's my best friend… my only friend. He's a bit nuts but you'll like him once you'll meet him… or not… I also knew Leon. He was my dad's friend and a really nice guy. Apart from that, I didn't know much about him. When he'd come it was mostly because he had to talk about business with Cloud.

Anywho, now that you know a bit of details about me, how about I tell you what happened when I got home… when things became ridiculously bad.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Roxas' PoV

I walked out of the high steel doors that had kept me inside a rehab centre for two years. The sun shone brightly here in Twilight Town. I needed a while adjust to the light. I'd been inside a white room for two years, could you believe that?

After a while, I looked around and saw a car waiting by the sidewalk. It was the kind of car only rich people could afford so I knew it had to be my ride. It was sparkly clean so I guessed it had just been bought. I walked up to the driver who was waiting nearby.

"Mr. Roxas I presume?"

"That's me." I said with a smile.

"It's nice to see that you have recovered well from your previous state. My name is Xigbar, I am your chauffeur." Said the man opening the door to the back of the car.

I got in, giving him a thanks, and we were off to my home. The ride was quite long. There were 2 hours to go before I was at my house. After a while, we got into the slums on the outside of the town centre. I barely recognised the centre of Twilight Town. Before I knew it, I was in the rich part of town. I recognised these parts quite well. Nothing had seemed to change. The car came to a stop in front of the biggest of the houses. This was it, my home.

Xigbar got out of the car and opened my door to let me out.

My parents were waiting for me on the front porch. My mom was literally jumping up and down in excitement. Cloud was just standing there, arms crossed, with a smile on his face. And Namine… was still drawing. She really liked to draw all the time. She'd grown up as well ! She looked like a fine young lady.

"Hey mom. Hey dad." I called out.

My mom rushed over to me and gave me a back-breaking hug. "Hey sweetie, are you alright?"

"No, I think you just broke my back." I complained.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that it's been so long. You haven't changed a bit since you left. I couldn't resist the urge to hug you."

Cloud came up to me and ruffled my hair. "Hey son. How are you feeling?"

"Really good." I smiled at him.

Namine didn't even bother to move, she was still drawing. I just left her and went inside with my parents.

#$$$#$$$#

After a long chat with my mom about what I did in the past two years, my dad whispered something to her ear. She got a big smile on her face and nodded.

"Son, after these two long years, your mother and I thought it would be nice to catch up on the time we lost. We also had missed two of your birthdays so we thought we should give you what you deserved."

"So, your father and I went out yesterday to town and bought you a few presents."

I just smiled excitedly. "What'd you get me?" I repeated over and over.

My dad put his hand in his pocket and took out a pair of car keys.

"Tadaa" My mom said, "you've got a new car. And, we bought you a license to drive."

"AWESOME !" I yelled as my dad handed me the keys. "What does my car look like?"

My parents giggled a little then said : "It's the car that got you here. Have it."

"Thanks mom ! Thanks dad ! You're the best !" I hugged them.

#$$$#$$$#

After having discussed about the family and everything else that had happened when I was away, my parents started up a new subject.

"Roxas, what would you say about finding yourself a girlfriend?" My mom started.

"You're a fully grown man now that you're 18, wouldn't you consider finding yourself someone with whom you'd make a family life? You know, get married, have children…" C

Continued my dad.

I just looked at them, I didn't know what to say.

A little embarrassed, I bowed my head and stated simply : "I've never really liked any girl, and I've hardly ever spoke to one. How would a girl love me without even speaking to me? Apart from that, I would gladly have a family life. But, there just isn't anyone for me right now."

My parents looked at each other, then back at me.

"Well, we've thought about that and…" My mom stated, "we've figured that you'd need an arranged marriage, so we went ahead and found you someone to marry."

I was shocked by this. Who wouldn't be?

I was gonna get married with someone I didn't even know.

I wasn't really that upset since it really didn't make a difference to me, but I didn't even know the girl that I was going to live with. I didn't even know if I would like her !

"Mum… I don't think that would be such a good idea. I mean, how do you even know I'll like the girl?"

"Don't worry honey, we've picked out the best there is. You remember Leon right?"

"Uh-huh" I nodded.

"Well we've arranged this with him and he'll be glad to give you his daughter's hand."

"So… wait… I'm marrying Leon's daughter? I didn't even know he had a wife."

My dad ruffled my hair again (that's why my hair is spiky), and said : "Well now you know. They're coming over tonight to have dinner ; you'll be able to meet his family then."

Oh… Joy…

#$$$#$$$#

"Roxas dear ! Come down stairs ! Leon and his family will soon be here !" My mom called.

I managed to spend a bit of time up in my bedroom. Everything was where it was when I left the house. This was MY bedroom and I never liked my parents or anyone really, to be there. It was like my sanctuary. Of course, the maids came from time to time to put my clothes in the closet and pick up the dirty ones I would usually throw around.

"Coming mom !" I replied.

So, this was it. The big family meeting. Don't get me wrong, I was happy, but I was scared too. I mean, I've never met these people, and now I'm marrying their daughter. I don't even know her name yet !

I quickly got downstairs, and as I did, the doorbell rang and a maid went to answer it, letting a familiar face come in, followed by two women.

"Leon, welcome" My dad begun, "it's good to see you."

"Same here Cloud."

"Roxas, say hello to the family."

I walked up to Leon and shook his hand. Following him was his wife, whom was named Aerith.

"And this, roxas, is my daughter Kairi." Stated Leon presenting my future wife.

She was about my size, with auburn hair. She looked to be quite shy. She wasn't that bad.

"Um… Leon, where's Axel?" My dad asked.

"He didn't want to see my daughter's future husband so he decided to stay in the –ˮ

"Car? Yeah, it stinks in there, and I started to get cold." A voice came from behind.

I turned around to see a guy with flaming red hair, his back against the doorframe. He was wearing ripped jeans and a black shirt. He looked so casual, unlike most rich people. I liked that.

"So, shorty here will be taking MY sister away from me huh? You'd better watch yourself

'cause I'm watching you." He threatened.

I just looked at him with a 'what the fuck's his problem?' face.

"Axel, be polite please." Ordered Leon nicely.

"Whatever." He huffed before going past me. As he walked by, he stared at me menacingly.

Kairi walked up to me. "Don't worry about him, he just doesn't like people. Especially those who get too close to me."

"Hey ! You can talk !" I exclaimed humorously.

#$$$#$$$#

I'm SO BORREED. Someone do something, quickly ! We were having dinner at our small table. I was sat next to my parents and Leon's family were sat opposite. Kairi was just in front of me and sat next to Axel who was eyeing me cautiously. I don't know why, but Axel felt so out of place. We were all neatly dressed and he looked like a freaking hobo. Was he adopted or something?

"What're you looking at, shorty?" He started.

"Your freaking face, redhead."

"Don't call me redhead blondie."

"Don't call me blondie, hairgel."

"My hair's natural, dumbo."

His hair's natural? I never would have guessed.

"Not my fault if you liked to lick electrical cords as a child, trashy."

He sat in silence, just glaring at me. I glared back. Kairi was watching our little fight worriedly. His emerald green eyes just stared at me like he was ready to pounce and rip me apart.

"That's it, I'm leaving. Have a nice day !" I said standing up and going off to my room.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey there ^^ Thanks to all the people who've added this story to their Favs.

I hope I won't disappoint you.

**Chapter 2**

Roxy's PoV

Four days have past since the first time I had met Kairi, my soon-to-be wife. During that time I spent my days either closed up in my room or in the kitchen, depending on whether Kairi was there and whether my parents would force me to come. I didn't bother trying to know the girl. I knew from the beginning I wouldn't want to be with her.

"Roxas?" Came a girlish voice from behind my bedroom door.

"What do you want Kairi? I'm not in the mood to talk." I replied.

I heard her sigh from behind the door. "You've been saying that since the day we met. Can't we just talk a little? There's something I'd like to tell you… about the arranged wedding…"

About the arranged wedding? Who couldn't have guessed? That's all there is now.

I got off from my bed and reluctantly let Kairi in. I didn't bother to even look at her, I just plopped back on my bed.

"Look…" She began, "I know you don't want to go through with the arrangements our parents have made, and neither do I-ˮ

"What?" I cut her off, "you don't want it to happen?"

She shook her head.

"Why?"

"Before I was forced into this, I had another boyfriend. His name was Sora. We were happy together and I really didn't want to leave his side. But my parents didn't want to hear a word from him. You see, he's not, what we can call, of 'high class'. He's actually really poor. When my parents found out, they rejected him like he was some piece of trash."

Tears began to form in Kairi's eyes.

"Geez, I'm so sorry Kairi." I said sympathetically. "I never would have guessed it was this bad. Is there anything I can do?"

"Well, I thought about asking our parents to cancel their little project, but I don't think they'd like to do that. They've already spent a lot of money on this."

I sighed, "I know… It's too bad they don't see what _we want_."

We sat there in silence for a moment. Kairi was gazing through the bedroom window, thinking.

"I know !" I exclaimed. "How about I take you to see Sora?"

She looked at me with a big smile on her face. "You'd do that for me?"

"Sure. It's not because I don't want to go through with the marriage that I can't be kind."

The red-haired girl came to hug me, "Thanks Roxas."

$#$#$#$

"Mom ! I'm taking Kairi out to dinner ! We'll be back tonight !" I called out, opening the front door of the house. Girlish screams came from the kitchen, from my mom and Kai's.

I'd take that as an OK.

I hopped into my car, Kairi getting in the passenger seat, and started my brand new car. Man, this is awesome. My own car. I can go where ever I want.

"Do you remember the way to Sora's?" I asked Kairi.

"I… I think so…" She replied.

"Let's get going."

Kairi sat there, really stressed out.

"Something wrong?"

"No… It's just… It's been a while since I've seen him. What am I going to tell him?"

I thought it through for a moment. She was right. What would she tell Sora? That she's gotten engaged with me? The guy would tear my head of.

"Well… You'll think of something when we get there."

After a while of driving we stopped in front of a small house.

"This is it, he lives there." Kairi stated.

We got out of the car, and I knocked on the front door. (Kairi was too chicken to do it.)

A woman opened the door.

"Kairi ! Come in ! Who's your friend?" She exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Hey, Aqua." She said as she walked in. I just stayed silent, looking around at the decorativeness of the house. It… looked like a normal house…

"This is Roxas, he's… a friend."

Kairi was careful not to say I was her fiancé.

"Is Sora home?"

"Yes, he's upstairs in his room."

"Thanks Aqua."

With that said, we headed up the stairs. Apparently Kairi wasn't stressed anymore; she didn't wait for me to catch up before bursting into the first bedroom on the left.

"SORA !!" She called out.

I came through the doorway in time to see the boy's expressional face. He had brown spiky hair, a bit like mine, and he had deep blue eyes. He could have made a good twin if he had been in my family and had blond hair like me.

"What the- K-Kairi?" He chocked out.

She sprinted towards Sora and gave him a big hug.

"I missed you so much !" She said, beginning to cry.

The boy just pushed her off of him and looked away. Something was wrong here.

"S-Sora…?"

"What are you doing here Kairi? Who's that guy?" He questioned pointing towards me.

"A-Aren't you happy to see me…?" She asked in turn, crying a little harder.

"No… It's not that… I'm really glad to see you, it's just…"

The brunette fell silent for a moment, like he was afraid to say something.

"… I… I've got someone in my life Kairi… I…"

Before he could explain, I was pushed out of the way by Kairi who just ran out of the house crying really hard.

_Geez… What a day…_

$#$#$#$#$

I got back to my car a quarter hour later, after introducing myself to Sora and explaining the situation to him. He just looked like he didn't really care much, but he was a nice guy though.

Kairi was laying in the backseat. I opened the door, and sat next to her.

"You okay?" I asked, rubbing her back gently.

She just shook her head.

I sighed. After a brief moment, she spoke up. "L-Let's g-go h-home, t-there's no-no p-point in w-wasting time h-here a-anymore." She chocked out.

I got to the driver's seat of the car and took Kairi home.

* * *

There, I hope that wasn't too bad. Please review and tell me what you think ^^

Oh ! Next Chapter'll have Axel in it ! =3


End file.
